


Mothers

by little0bird



Series: Stolen Time [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice remembers Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird





	Mothers

She remembered. Not in a way others would recognize, but she remembered.

She remembered her baby. His round cheeks and gurgling laugh. There was a corner of her mind that always knew it was him.

Small things stayed with her, inside her ruined mind. That he had gotten Drooble's Best Blowing Gum stuck in his hair when he was small. That's when she pestered the Healers, in her own way, for as many pieces of the stuff as they could give her. Every time they visited, she would press a piece of gum into his hands. Eventually, the Healers just gave her the wrappers, but she could still remember it had been something he liked. She would run after him, if they left before she could give him the wrapper. Or at least it had felt like running…

She could hear the… What…? What ever it was, it sounded angry and huffy. She didn't remember the other one's face, but he… He always took them and tucked them into a pocket with a murmur and a small smile.

She didn't know how else to tell him she remembered. She knew what she wanted to say. But her mouth didn't seem to work anymore.

She remembered, even when his face lost some of its baby roundness. When his voice changed from the high-pitched laughter of childhood to the baritone it finally settled into… When…? She wasn't sure. It seemed like one day, he was the little boy she cradled in her arms and the next day he was… Completely unfamiliar. But she still knew it was him.

After all, how could a mother forget her son?


End file.
